Esperare por ti
by hellovick
Summary: La persona que ilumino mis días así como así, aun siendo un amor prohibido. Pero seria estúpido dejarle ir. Esperaría al día para ser libre, y poder estar junto a ella. [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

Sa, pues, quiero agradecer primero a todos ellos que me dejan reviews y leen mis historias; significa mucho, ¡Gracias! Y aunque no suela responder, -Créanme, no soy así de antipática xd- ¡Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo al continuar siguiéndome!

Sin más que decir, aquí la historia del día de hoy.

Dedicated to my violet flower, my most special person~

-"O"-

Sería un día más para mí, otro de esos días en los cuales podría pasar todo el rato sin hacer nada interesante. Pese a mis obligaciones, pese a mis deberes, pese a mi familia y amigos, aun así había algo de monotonía usual que no lograba matar. Claro, todo eso era antes de conocerla.

Antes de conocer a esa persona que lo cambio todo e ilumino mis días así como así.

Fue un día especial, fue el día de mi cumpleaños. Un día más, que a la vez se convirtió en el mejor cuando nos conocimos. Ella fue el mejor regalo que la vida podría darme. Fue esa calidez que no se igualaba a nadie ni nada. Era solo ella.

Alice.

Alice, ese nombre, el nombre que con solo pensarle marcaba una definida sonrisa en mi rostro, imposible de borrar. Esperaría todo el día siempre hasta que llegase el momento de finalmente hablarle, lo que era lo más importante para mí; comunicarme con ella.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los sentimientos que comenzaban a confundirme, nada más podría pasar entre nosotros más que simple amistad. ¿Por qué? Nuestras familias eran distintas, y aun sin conocerse, era una rivalidad que dejaba esa clase de amor entre nosotros como prohibido. Ha, incluso me hizo pensar en ella como mi propia Julieta…

Aun así, ese día… ese día en el que ella dijo sus sentimientos por mi…. De alguna manera, aunque estuviera prohibido, era algo que me dio muchísima felicidad, claro, simplemente no supe demostrarlo. Sospechaba de mi cariño especial hacia ella desde antes, pero salió a la luz en el momento en que ella se declaro. Y me quede como idiota, sin decir nada más, solo que, no la abandonaría… jamás… "_¿Por qué te odiaría, Alice?"_

La abrace, mientras esas amargas lágrimas resbalaban de sus hermosos ojos. –No estés triste Alice, sabes que eres lo más especial para mí, y nunca te abandonaría. No soy como toda esa gente que te ha hecho daño- Le dije sin más, temiendo terminar siendo otro doloroso recuerdo para ella. No quería eso, simplemente no.

Una Baskerville y un Vessalliuz… ¿Por qué debería ser prohibido? ¿No era acaso el sentimiento lo más importante? Apartando ese pensamiento momentáneamente de mi cabeza, logre escucharle sollozar nuevamente. Odiaba saber que ella estaba triste, era una tristeza e impotencia que me carcomían.

Luego de unos minutos, la atmosfera de felicidad volvió a rodearnos, aunque claro estaba que por dentro no se sentía nada más que mal estar. Lo sabía, aun así, me gustaba más pensar que todo estaba bien. _"Estoy triste, porque lo único que me hace tan importante es este sentimiento especial, y si este desaparece, ya no voy a serte lo mismo. No quiero eso…"_

Los días pasaban, y aunque las sonrisas y risas fueran tan alegres como siempre, había cierta tensión en la atmosfera que me mataba lentamente. ¿Cómo decirle lo que sentía? ¿Cómo descubrir por mi mismo que de verdad sentía algo más? ¿Cómo convencerme de que no me importaba que estuviera prohibido, que solo…?

¿Qué solo la amaba?

Si, el día finalmente había llegado. Ese día en el que me encontraba sobre mi cama pensando en ella, y la frase vino tan rápidamente que no pude sacármela de mi propia sorpresa. Lo pensé, lo pensé dos veces, luego cuatro… Lo repetí en mi cabeza seguidamente, y se sentía realmente bien pensarle, decirle en mi mente… Aun así, luego de un rato, luego de que el tiempo pasara conmigo pensando en esas palabras, opte por decirlo en voz alta, solo para mí mismo, adentrado en mi habitación.

-Te amo, Alice- Dije en voz alta… Ah, ¿Cómo describir lo cálido que mi pecho se sintió al decirlo finalmente? Sonreí, sonreí honestamente. Era eso lo que sentía, lo había comprobado y aceptado ahora… Solo… quedaba decírselo a ella y ya… _"Eres lo más importante que tengo, Alice, no quiero perderte"_

"_No quiero perderte, no me dejes, no me olvides…"_

Volvimos a encontrarnos uno de esos días tan hermosos para mi, claro, en amistad a vista de nuestros padres. Los sentimientos eran claros, por lo menos por parte de ella, porque yo aun era lo suficientemente idiota como para no decir nada. Una charla especial empezó.

-Te has convertido en alguien especial para mí, casi mando todo a volar por estar contigo- Me decía, causándome risas. Sinceramente, no temía en decir nada, y me maravillaba. Tan valiente, a la vez tan frágil. "_Eres tan fuerte, y a la vez tan frágil. Eres un libro abierto, y a la vez un misterio… Constantemente me pregunto, ¿Qué habrá en ese abismo de mente tuya?"_

-También me eres especial Alice, y te quiero mucho. No quiero perderte- Le dije, era uno de esos momentos especiales que se creaba entre nosotros, aun con cierta tensión constante por hechos anteriores. Y fue así, como terminamos abrazados.

Era mi oportunidad, mi momento pare decirle, mi momento para hacerle saber que no era la única que se sentía de esa manera.

-Tal vez sea demasiado ahora…- Comencé, un tanto inseguro, pero aun así determinado.

"…_Ah, te amo, Alice"_

Si, lo dije, finalmente se lo dije. Y se sintió increíble. –Te amo, Alice- Dije, sonriendo como tonto sin más. –O-Oz- Logre escucharle. Me alarme. ¿Era bueno? ¿Malo tal vez? Preferí pensar que solo estaba nerviosa por mis palabras, gracias al cielo así era al parecer. "¿_Mm_? ¿_He dicho algo malo?"_

-¡También te amo, Oz!- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, con ese adorable sonroje en su rostro. Era todo lo que tuve que escuchar para sentirme aliviado y lleno totalmente de felicidad de nuevo, al fin y al cabo, tanta tristeza había desembocado en esto, algo preciado e inigualable. Como solo con ella podría ser.

Un beso, una unión de labios era algo que luego de ese día especial se había ideado en mi. Quería estar con ella, quería que fuera un amor libre sin escondidas, sin tener que ocultarnos del mundo por una tontería que la sociedad y nuestros padres marcaban a ley.

Lo lograría algún día, era una promesa para mí mismo. _"El día en que te vea, voy a abrazarte y no te voy a soltar"_

Fue el día siguiente cuando volvimos a reunirnos, que comenzamos a hablar sobre el tema de… nuestros sentimientos y nuestro estado actual. Y verán, aun no alcanzábamos la mayoría de edad, aun debíamos cumplir las leyes de nuestras casas. Éramos críos a ojos del mundo, y simplemente deberíamos esperar a cumplir 18 y escapar. Escapar juntos, esa era la idea. Les diríamos a nuestros padres al ser mayores al fin, sobre nuestra relación, sobre nosotros y nuestros sentimientos. _"-Si la cosa se pone fea, te tomo de la mano y nos escapamos un par de horas- Me dijiste –Me gusta cómo suena eso- Respondí"_

Y todo parecía salir bien, todo parecía tener una esperanza irrompible y un brillo único que por nada del mundo podría ser exterminado. Creí en que nadie se enteraría, que seriamos felices hasta que el momento de la verdad llegase.

Pero que ingenuo fui.

Mis padres se enteraron, y todo se torno en caos absoluto. Fui amenazado de ser echado de casa, por solo amarla. ¿Por qué? Era injusto, era una situación que me provoco una angustia que no se comparaba a nada que antes podría haber sentido. No era el temor por las palabras de mis padres, ni el temor de lo que podría pasar conmigo, eso simplemente no me importaba. Mi verdadero y enorme miedo, era pensar que no podría hablarle más a Alice. ¿Por qué? No era malo, pase toda mi vida siendo aconsejado de seguir mi felicidad, Oz Vessalliuz, alguien que no se debía dejar vencer por nadie. Y ahora, las mismas personas que me apoyaban, eran mi mayor obstáculo, quienes me impedían tomar el camino por el que yo quería caminar, estar con esa persona a la cual no podría dejar de amar.

Porque mis sentimientos se alojaron, y nunca encontraría a alguien como ella.

"_Mientras estés bien, Alice, yo lo estoy también"_

Pasaron los días, pasaron las peleas, las discusiones, las angustias y controles constantes. Logre verle, logre verle una vez más para decirle que todo estaba bien, y que al parecer había esperanzas de que pronto las cosas mejoraran. –"_No vamos a poder hablar en toda la semana Alice, pero puede que todo esté bien. Espérame, ¿Si?"_

Todo era controlado ahora, pero la luz volvió a mis ojos al escuchar las palabras de mis padres, esas palabras que me aclaraban que podría seguir viéndola. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a respirar con alegría, para poder seguir adelante mas esperanzado que los últimos días. Todo volvería a brillar, como ese sol que ilumino mis días, pero… Había una condición de por medio, algo que opaco esa luz que brillaba en mi.

No podría ser nada más, que simple amistad….

Recuerdo que cuando volví a verle a Alice, decirle que la amaba una última vez, y abrazarla luego de tanto, decirle esta noticia la entristeció tanto como a mí. -¿Por qué, Oz?- Me pregunto ya con esas amargas lagrimas asomando por sus deprimidos ojos. –Si quiero seguir estando contigo, debo hacerlo- Le conteste, intentando poner ánimos en el ambiente. ¿Pero que más? Era inútil, simplemente era inútil._ "Mira el lado bueno Alice, al menos vamos a poder seguir hablando"_

Ya no era lo mismo, esa maldita tristeza de los alrededores había vuelto. ¿¡Porque diablos debía siempre ocurrir algo que lo arruinara todo!? Había encontrado a esa persona por la cual no temía llorar, por la cual podría sonreír sin pensarlo dos veces, por la cual mi mente se distraía cada minuto… Era horrible tener que esconder mis sentimientos cuando al fin los había sacado a la luz…

Pero al menos…. Al menos podría seguir con ella, y eso era un rayo de esperanza para ambos. –Solo debemos ser pacientes Alice, y podremos estar juntos.- Le dije, esperando a que ella entendiera, y estuviera dispuesta a esperar por mí. _"Solo debemos esperar, ¿Estas dispuesta a esperarme?"_

Es el día de hoy, que esas risas y esos momentos especiales iluminan un pequeño espacio de esperanza en mi mente, porque nunca algo que valga la pena será sencillo. _"Yo no voy a olvidarte… nunca- Me dijiste, y eso me dio tanta tranquilidad que soy aun más capaz de seguir esperando"_

Porque si algo te es lo suficientemente preciado y valioso, si algo te causa autentica felicidad, si algo te da sueños y metas, entonces, sería algo estúpido abandonarlo por lo que los demás te digan. Peleare por ella, esperare por ella, no importa cuánto tiempo tome, se que al final será seguro el resultado, habrá valido la pena mientras sea igual para ella.

No importa quien sea, no importa que digan, seguiré mi felicidad, seguiré a esa luz que ilumina mis días aburridos y mi cara amargada. _"Voy a esperarte Alice, enserio que sí. ¿Estás dispuesta y segura de que vas a esperar por mi también?"_

"_Aunque no podamos decirlo, el sentimiento aun está ahí, ¿verdad? Aun estará ahí, ¿verdad? Decirte que te amo, vas a esperar a ese día en que podamos reunirnos. ¿No? Y aunque aparezca alguien más, ¿vas a volver por nuestro re encuentro?"_

El miedo a que me olvide, el miedo a que se canse de esperar, a que piense que ya no vale la pena y encuentre a otra persona, haciendo de nuestra promesa una realidad inconclusa que no ocurra… He pasado tantas noches pensando en eso y amargándome por la situación… Mi única forma de saberlo, será esperar a que el día llegue y comprobar yo mismo que fue un reto cumplido al estar junto a ella. Libre….

"_Perderte seria mi propia tragedia. Aun así, cada sonrisa que se planta en mi al recordarte y saber que estas bien, dispuesta a esperarme, me da ánimos de seguir esperando sin más. Fuiste mi regalo de cumpleaños, y soy feliz por haberte conocido en ese día. Nunca te voy a olvidar…_

_Después de _todo_, estamos _juntos_ en esto… ¿Verdad, Alice?..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Es gracioso como el humano puede ser tan ingenuo… como nos es posible creer que vamos a ser felices por siempre sin ningún problema de por medio.

No porque pases un obstáculo una vez, significa que no van a venir millones de obstáculos más.

Alice y yo habíamos vuelto a ser mas en nuestra relación. Nos encontrábamos en secreto y, disfrutábamos nuestro tiempo al estar juntos. Al menos yo la pasaba realmente bien.

Era feliz.

Claro, tuvimos más de una oportunidad de cercanía, intimidad. Sin llegar a mayores realmente.

Aun así, sonreía con honestidad y la tristeza estaba realmente lejos de visitarme.

Fue uno de esos días, cuando concordamos en que el día de San Valentín se aproximaba y, podríamos hacer algo para pasarle juntos. _"Voy a hacer todo lo posible para poder estar en ese día"_

Esperaba el día con ansias.

No había tenido problema con mis padres últimamente, asique mi único pensamiento era mi reunión con Alice en ese día tan aclamado. Realmente no le había fijado importancia. Claro, hasta que ella llego, ¿Verdad?

Bien, nuestras últimas conversaciones habían tenido gran cariño de contenido y estaba totalmente seguro, de que cada sentimiento era verdadero y fuerte. Ella me decía estar convencida y, yo gustaba de creerle sin más. "_Te amo, Alice"_

No era ciertamente temprano, cuando el famoso día llego. Habíamos quedado en reunirnos un tanto tarde, pero eso era usual y yo no tenía problema de algún tipo. Era simplemente cálido y las cosas iban bien. Era feliz, no tenía complicaciones. Era realmente acogedor, sentir que ella se preocupaba por mis riesgos. Pero estaba convencido. Y más allá de todo, aun lo estoy. _"Son los riesgos que acepte tomar, porque vales todas mis penas"._

Pero, "la felicidad tiene de hermana a la tristeza".

Un día tan esperado puede salir todo lo contrario a lo que imaginabas y,… bajarte a la realidad de una sola vez, y no justamente de la mejor forma.

Y yo, simplemente me encontré anonadado en una noticia abrumadora... _"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Alice?"_

-Pues no he tenido un buen día.- Comenzó en cuanto nos encontramos. Bueno, me imagine muchas cosas, pero realmente no esperaba ninguna clase de final trágico para momentos más tarde. Mas bien, al menos una hora después.

El ambiente a nuestro alrededor no era tan relajante como se acostumbraba, y realmente estaba tenso. Pensaba que todo estaría simplemente bien, pero supongo que también es malo fiarse de los buenos tiempos.

-Un amigo… se me ha confesado, Oz- ¿Eh? No, eso no era de mi agrado para nada. Eso… bien, supuse que sería confuso. Pero me fie, de que aun así no era un gran problema. Y claro, ¿Cómo preocuparme? Si Alice me había dejado en claro varias veces cuan fuertes sus sentimientos eran. _"Oh… entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanto miedo?"_

Miedo, ella me dijo tener miedo. No entendí en ese momento. Pero las cosas siempre se aclaran al final, mucho para nuestro pesar tal vez.

-Elliot. Es Elliot. Se me ha declarado- Me aclaro mientras explicaba su situación. Realmente la note muy consternada. Supuse que solo se sentía mal porque ese chico era su amigo, o más bien, su hermano como ella me decía. Supuse que es extraño que una persona a la cual demostraste simple y sincera amistad te venga con una confesión de la nada. Bien, me dije a mi mismo el ser comprensivo. No recuerdo en ninguna de mis pocas experiencias vivir algo parecido, pero más o menos me daba una idea para poder entenderla. En todo caso ayudarle, pero no podría con ello.

La conversación se torno más pesada luego, no era que me molestara, pero el tema a tratar se acercaba más a las dudas que ella tenía. No entendía bien porque, si ella decía estar convencida… ¿Por qué estaba ahora tan confundida? _"Alice, quiero que me prometas que vas a decirme cuando sientas algo por alguien más"_

Dicen que uno siempre tiene que estar preparado para lo peor, para no sentirse morir en las situaciones más tristes… Tenía bien en claro eso, pero supongo que al olvidarme de las preocupaciones simplemente orille a… olvidarme de que la vida te pega duro en el mejor de los momentos.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te confunde, Alice?- _"¿Acaso él te gusta como yo en un principio?"_

-Nunca lo vi como más que un amigo… realmente no entiendo mis propios sentimientos- Obviamente era un sabor amargo a abandono. Lo entendí entonces. Eso solo significaba una cosa…

Una confusión tan fuerte significa, que lo que ella sentía por mí no era algo tan fuerte como amor, si no que le gustaba y ya.

O bien, significaba que tenia sentimientos fuertes por ese tal Elliot, si se había dado cuenta o no antes, era otro tema.

De alguna forma u otra, el dolor era el mismo. Opresión en el pecho, vacio, miedo, y más sentimientos desagradables que no había experimentado en tanto, tanto tiempo…

Sentí millones de pequeños cuchillos atravesarme mientras más explicaba su dulce voz con tan agrias palabras.

No importaba, tengo la terquedad de mi lado. _"¿Entonces qué sentís por mi?"_

Nos despedimos con tristeza ese día; realmente me sentía desecho y el nudo en mi garganta era insoportable. ¿Llorar? ¿Por qué? Y no me di cuenta, pero una a una… esas gotas saladas comenzaron a caer.

Fastidio, duda…

¿Porque…?

¿Cómo…?

¿Cómo es que esto pasó tan rápido?

Debo decir que habíamos hablado hasta muy, muy tarde. Pero al llegar a casa nadie se percato. Tch… ahora nada me importaba. Solo me azotaban preguntas que nadie, ni siquiera mi preciada Alice habían aclarado.

"_Duele"_

¿Realmente me amaba? ¿Siempre pensaba en ese chico mientras estaba conmigo? ¿Me habrá usado como distracción de él? No, no debía ser tan idiota. Ella no me usaría. Me regañe a mí mismo, pero más preguntas nacían en mí. Y debo aclarar que más doloroso, es no conseguir respuestas. _"Alice, por favor contéstame"_

¿Sera que sus sentimientos por el son aun más fuertes de lo que pensaba? ¿Va a ir tras él? ¿Va a siquiera contestarme algún día?

¿La pasaba mejor… al estar con el que conmigo? Y en este punto, mis ojos ya estaban rojos y aguados.

Maldición… un obstáculo tan grande en tan poco tiempo….

Tal vez… "él" si era más importante… tal vez siempre estaba mejor con él. Celos, impotencia, tristeza, y más de tantos sentimientos que me ahogaban para ese momento.

"_Duele"_

No recuerdo mucho, realmente me fue tan difícil dormir… al menos la vería de nuevo ese día.

No siempre las cosas se resuelven de inmediato, si no, que oscurecen más. _"No te preocupes, voy a seguir queriéndote y acompañándote elijas a quien elijas"_

Tal vez si había sido, un mero amor adolescente…

Me sentía negativo, hasta que la vi.

-¿Cómo sigues, Oz?-

-Estoy mejor- Le sonreí. Era mentira, era verdad. Supongo que ambas al mismo tiempo.

Y cuando pensé en recibir explicaciones, aun mas dudas me fueron entregadas.

-Realmente no se qué hacer- Me dijo, demostrando una mueca de frustración en vez de su cálida sonrisa.

"_Duele"_

Lo supe, todo estaba mal ahora. Por lo menos para mí. Más avanzaba la charla, mas me sentía entrado en un abismo conocido. Supongo que siempre sentí un vacio al cual estaba acostumbrado. Pero esta situación abrió ese vacío aun mas y dejo una herida sangrando. _"Pues voy a decirlo con todas las letras, Alice. Siento que acabas de decirme que ya no me amas"_

No, no era el final aun. Quería estar seguro de que no lo era, y ella misma me lo confirmo. Claro… ahora ya nada era seguro para mí de todos modos.

-Lo único que espero, Alice, es que ese amigo tuyo te haga feliz-

-No te apresures a sacar conclusiones, Oz-

Solo le sonreí. _"Son las conclusiones que me has demostrado"_

Ella solo agacho la cabeza. Me lo había dicho todo, sin decirme nada. Y todo quedo claro.

Algo que comenzó tan rápido, había tal vez terminado.

-La decisión no está fija aun- Me insistió. Y bien, esta vez no podía sentirme confiado de sus palabras. Me lo veía venir, y estaba preparado para cualquier futuro duro de tomar.

Estaba acostumbrado, me sería fácil seguir adelante y tenerle cerca. Aun siendo mera amistad, era suficiente para mí.

"_Prométeme que no vas a dejarme, y que vas a quererme"_

Sabía que no podía forzarla a nada. Si me quería como amigo o algo mas, estaba solo en sus manos.

Estaba preparado para dejar de serle algo, así de rápido como le signifique "todo". Tal vez, con que solo me brindara un cariño cercano como la amistad única que compartíamos antes de ese romance… me era suficiente. _"Toma tu tiempo para pensar, Alice, voy a estar esperándote siempre con los brazos abiertos. Un abrazo"_

-Elija a quien elija, la promesa sigue en pie.- Me dijo. Ah… la promesa de encontrarnos tres años más tarde, al cumplir ya 18.

-Por supuesto que sí- Le dije con una sonrisa y bese su frente. Esa promesa significaba tanto… encontrarnos para vivir algo mas… encontrarnos para seguir en cercana amistad… tantas, tantas cosas que hasta ahora alimentan una pequeña luz de aliento para seguir esperando…

Porque todo a mi alrededor se basa en ser paciente… Supongo que valdrá la pena. ¿Verdad?-

-Este no es el final- Me dijo luego. Al menos eso me daba cierta felicidad.

-Claro que no, esto recién comienza-

-Nuestra historia es bastante atareada, ¿No crees?- Me comento, ya mostrando al fin una sonrisa.

-Sí que lo es…- Dije, sonriendo para mi mismo con tranquilidad- Pero al fin y al cabo, nuestra…-

Seguimos hablando por otro rato, y finalmente nos despedimos.

No sé qué siente, no sé qué piensa, no sé nada. Aun cuando en un momento pensé saberlo todo. _"Si. Tus sentimientos son sorpresivos. Nunca se sabe que son realmente"_

Solo llegue a mi casa. Me desmorone. Me sentí vacio. Sentí que ella simplemente se alejaba y realmente no tenía ganas de seguir o quedarse, de volver o seguir por otra cosa. "_El tiempo nos va a mostrar lo que pase entre nosotros"_

Ni modo. Fuera cual fuera su decisión, aun debía ser paciente y estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Tenía a la promesa para tener fe de mi lado. Creía en tener la misma amistad cercana y tal vez especial con ella como antes en cualquier caso. Tenía esperanza en que tal vez las cosas mejorarían y retornarían con el paso del simple tiempo. Pero eso me lo demostraría el último mencionado.

Esperar…. Por mucho que quiera a ese ser iluminado llamado Alice, aceptaría cualquier situación y sentimiento. Esperaría, porque cualquier cosa podría ocurrir y ser posible. Aun nada había acabado, si no que al contrario, solo comenzado.

¿Cómo pensar que todo era el final cuando solo vivimos el principio de la historia? Confió en ello.

"_Acepto cada situación porque vienen junto con tu persona, Alice"  
><em> 

No porque las cosas se tornen difíciles hay que abandonarlas. Solo seguiría para ver si el obstáculo se pasaba de cualquier modo. Ya aclarando sentimientos y ya, o volviendo con el tiempo.

Y bien, lo importante es que Alice fuera feliz más que nada. Con quien fuese, como fuese.

Y ahora, debería continuar como si nada. La vida sigue, las personas avanzan, las situaciones igual. Y deberé de hacer lo mismo mientras cada rincón obscuro se ilumina de claridad.

¿O se llenan de más obscuridad espesa tal vez?

"-_Me pregunto cuánto vas a tardar en romper tu promesa-"_

Sea como sea… paciencia. Ánimos. Lo que ella quiera va a estar bien.

"_-Mientras el condenado tiempo pase y me viva de la misma paciencia de siempre, tendré que acostumbrarme a ver, como te desinteresa todo esto y solo me convierto en molestias.-"_

Aunque me dejara de lado… dejándome en agrio desinterés…

"_-Ya no puedo decírtelo, pero te quiero… es un sentimiento honesto, aunque ya no te importe verlo-"_

Aunque debería aprender a ser más cauteloso luego…

"_-¿Te interesa forjar una bonita amistad?-"_

Porque no importa cuánto quieras a una persona, las cosas malas siempre van a pasar…

"_-Por favor… me prometiste comenzar de nuevo. No seas una de tantas personas que dicen palabras vacías-"_

Claro, malas situaciones se solucionan con el tiempo…

"_-Te guste o no, Alice, voy a estar esperándote acá aun. Aunque sonría sin sentido, aunque te moleste, porque sé que lo hago y solo das vuelta la cara para no decírmelo…-"_

Con el tiempo… mucho de él. _"Quiero que confíes en mi y sigamos cerca. No me abandones…_

_Yo te prometí no dejarte atrás…._

_¿Pero vos si vas a hacerlo?"_

Sonrío al pensamiento de comenzar a serle persistente y molestarle pero…

Solo lo hago porque… _"Perdóname por favor, perdóname por mi forma de hablarte constante. Es solo que me importas y… solo me comporto como lo he hecho siempre. Perdóname"_

Algún día le diría de nuevo…

Voy a… _"-Cuando necesites a alguien, háblame. Voy a estar ahí-"_

Voy a esperar…

Y voy a ofrecer la amistad que deseo…

Voy a cumplir. Alice. Al menos yo lo voy a hacer.

"_-¿Pero sabes qué? Voy a estar acompañándote y apoyándote, aun cuando crees excusas para no hablarme constantemente. Mi amistad está viva, mi cariño y afecto hacia tu persona igual. Siempre-"_

Quería decirle y preguntarle tantas cosas…. Y el momento me cerró la boca.

"-_Una persona tan dulcemente cruel que eres. Dejándome quererte para luego marcharte…_

_Solo te pido que conserves la promesa, que me demuestres que la amistad renace,_

_Que me quieras y estés ahí…_

_Solo…"_

"_Se feliz, Alice"_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! Quiero pedir disculpas por tardar en actualizar =v= Pero bueno, aquí está al fin. ¡Feliz lectura!

Vick fuera.

* * *

><p>Bien.<p>

Creo que debo mencionar lo increíble que es el tiempo.

Te hace pensar que las cosas han pasado hace meses, cuando sólo pasaron semanas.

O viceversa, que las cosas han pasado hace días, cuando han pasado años.

Pero la verdad es que eso no es para nada bueno en mi caso, y es que hemos de seguir con la historia que nos concierne.

Han pasado dos meses.

Sí, sólo dos meses desde nuestra separación con _ella._

Verán, ha pasado tanto en este tiempo que he querido olvidar, que no seré capaz de contarlo completamente. Serán partes, serán fragmentos de lo que queda grabado en mi memoria.

Alice se ha ido.

Se ha ido tras _él._ Y como era de esperar, no me hizo las cosas fáciles.

Mis miedos se han cumplido, mis tristezas se han profundizado y ya no sé qué hacer.

"_-Yo… lamento todo esto. ¿Vas a responderme, algún día?-"_

Conseguir respuestas concretas ha sido un dolor de cabeza, y hasta hace poco me he enterado de lo que no quería.

"_-Lo que sucede simplemente, es que ya había dejado de amarte, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo.- Me dijiste, ya irritada._

_-Va…vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.- Mi voz tembló."_

Era uno de tantos días en los que mi ansiedad causaba estragos. Bien, ella estaba con alguien más, feliz. Eso lo comprendía, y no crean lo contrario, pero, debo decir que Alice me había endulzado el oído.

Esto no lo digo como crítica. Al contrario, si existe alguien a quien criticar en esta pesada historia, es a mí. Entenderán esto mientras más les cuente este cuento sacado de la caja de Pandora.

Alice me había dicho que, uno de sus deseos era amarme libremente. Exacto.

"_-No lo malinterpretes, pero te he amado mucho. Quiero amarte en persona algún día, y esa es una de mis metas- Dijiste._

_-Claro que eres especial para mí. Aun te quiero, Oz.- Agregaste._

_-Quiero comprobar si todo esto es sólo un capricho.- Dijiste tiempo después._

_¿Por qué me dijiste esas y más cosas esperanzadoras, cuando sabías que me estabas mintiendo?"_

No quiero respuestas ahora.

Me he comportado como un idiota, he sido inmaduro y he estado fuera de mi personalidad.

No hago grandes ideas de mí mismo, y sé que logro ser un completo tonto, pero no soy inmaduro.

Bromear es algo distinto.

Si Alice no me hubiera dicho todo eso para dejarme contento, se habría ahorrado muchas malas pasadas por mi culpa.

Y verán, enterarme de que en efecto había comenzado una relación con otra persona, me hizo golpear la realidad y terminar con sentimientos rotos.

Odio las mentiras, simplemente las detesto. Yo no le he mentido, jamás.

¿Entonces por qué? _"-Lo único que te he pedido siempre, es que fueras honesta conmigo.-"_

Tranquilo, Oz…

Las lágrimas son el más grande enemigo.

He tenido relaciones antes, no tan importantes como esta lo había sido, de todos modos.

Por lo tanto, entiendo lo que es decirle a alguien que ya no sientes interés en la relación amorosa. Es difícil, y se endulza el oído de dicha persona para no hacerlo tan deprimente para ella.

Sin embargo, decir las cosas que ella me ha dicho a mí, ha sido demasiado.

No detuvo el golpe, ni lo suavizó. Al contrario, me hizo pensar que sólo era un momento amargo-

Pero si hay algo que también comprendo, es que los dos somos egoístas.

Ella pretende que yo olvide tan rápido como ella, y yo pretendo que ella lo recuerde con tanto cariño como lo hago yo.

Son dos puntos equivocados de la misma moneda.

Hace poco, realmente poco, tuve un impulso demasiado peligroso.

Nos reunimos de nuevo, y la incomodidad que había era increíble. No podía creer que la persona a la que estaba viendo, era la misma chica dulce de la que me había enamorado antes. ¿Cómo era posible, siquiera? Era fría, distante, me evitaba… No podía creerlo, el cambio tan brusco me era demasiado irreal. Era doloroso, no podía aguantarlo.

Luego de conversar por un rato, minutos que parecieron el infierno hecho tiempo, un pensamiento invadió mi cabeza. No pude evitarlo, por más que lo deseara.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?- Le pregunté.

Me miró extrañada, pero sin esconder su falta de interés. -¿Qué cosa?-

-Algo, pero debes prometerme que no te enojarás.-

-Um…. De acuerdo.- Accedió, dándome paso libre a un pequeño gesto formado en mi mente.

Era tan simple. Y no voy a negar, que tal vez fue un acto de desesperación por mi tristeza.

Me acerqué a ella, y le robé un pequeño beso. Realmente, me trajo demasiados recuerdos buenos que entonces no pude tolerar. Al separarme, sólo susurre. –Te amo-

Muchos pensarán que lo que hice fue una estupidez.

Sí, y ahorraré la respuesta. Ella se disgustó completamente. En el fondo de mi alma, más allá de la esperanza absurda que aún vivía en mí, sabía que a ella no le gustaría para nada.

Pero no lo hice sólo por rememorar mi felicidad, sino que también fue una forma de despedida.

Fue mi último beso, y mi último "te amo".

Fue mi adiós a todo lo bello.

No me dijo nada por unos segundos, y me miró con cierta molestia.

Sus ojos estaban neutrales, pero supe lo que quería decirme.

-Uh… está bien.- Sólo dijo.

-Dime lo que piensas.- Le pedí, queriendo escucharlo ya. No quería más mentiras. –Vamos, Alice, háblame. –

-De acuerdo- Comenzó.

"_Si sólo supieras el abismo en el que estoy metido… te necesito, ¿Por qué no entiendes eso? ¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo?"_

-Para empezar, el beso fue incómodo. Estoy con alguien más ahora, y eso se debe respetar.-

Si en algún momento había pensado que el dolor no podía aumentar, estaba equivocado.

-Realmente no entiendo que sucede contigo.- Continuó.

-Yo tampoco lo comprendo…- Sonreí a medias, entendiendo cuánto había metido la pata.

No me arrepentía del todo, porque le había dicho lo que sentía por una última, condenada vez.

Un tema que se agregó luego, fue el delicado tema de nuestras promesas.

Iba a entender si ella era feliz con alguien más entonces, si ella quería darme vuelta la cara, o si ella quería tener una amistad desinteresada conmigo.

Pero si se metía con nuestras promesas, aun siendo ella misma, era demasiado.

Comenzando por el punto en donde habíamos dicho todo eso en faceta de amistad.

Y verán, la promesa de encontrarnos tres años luego, al tener 18, había sido pactada mucho antes de comenzar nuestro noviazgo.

Así que, eso era cruzar la línea.

-He estado pensando mucho en las promesas…-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si...- Comenzó con un suspiro. No, esto era demasiado. –Y yo… no puedo recordarlas ahora, ni siquiera quiero pensar en ellas.- Sentenció.

Ese fue un disparo tan grande, que mi mente se negó a procesarlo por un buen conjunto de segundos.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Estoy con alguien más ahora. Siento que seguir con las promesas sería tratarlo como algo temporal. No puedo hacer eso, por obvios motivos y porque es mi mejor amigo.-

…Y yo sólo, perdí la capacidad de sonreír.

"_No comprendo…. Tu cambio ha sido tan brusco, me dices todo esto que me está matando, y es como si tu meta fuera hacerme doler. Sé que no quieres eso, pero, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decirme?"_

-No lo estás dejando de lado por seguir con nuestras promesas, Alice.- Me apresuré a aclararle, para que no se dignara de olvidarlo todo.- Esas promesas las hicimos en fase de amistad.-

-Lo sé.-

-Entonces no tiene nada de malo seguir con ellas.- "_¿Acaso debo recordártelo todo?"_

No entendí porque me sentí tan traicionado.

Pero era ese sentimiento, traición.

Quería negarlo, pero como todo sentimiento abrumador, estaba allí y nada más.

Tres promesas, tres promesas y eso era todo. De hecho, este mismo suceso era lo que siempre se previa.

"_-Si alguna vez nos peleamos o nos separamos por algún motivo, volveremos a encontrarnos pasados tres años.- _

_-Pase lo que pase, arreglaremos las cosas si algo ocurre y continuaremos la amistad.- _

_Y la última, la única que tenía sentido por nuestra relación posterior, era sino una repetición de lo previo. _

_Pero… con el sentido que tú y yo encontramos después._

_-Aun si alguien más aparece en el camino, nos volveremos a reunir a los 18 años….-"_

Comprendía si quería darle menos importancia a la última promesa, porque tal vez esta ocultaba otros sentimientos especiales detrás.

Pero olvidar las dos previas, las cuales habíamos jurado desde el mismo principio de todo, absolutamente todo, era hasta un insulto para mí.

Era demasiado doloroso.

No porque alguien más llegaba, significaba que lo anterior perdía importancia.

Lo nuevo no siempre remplaza lo viejo… No era un instrumento para usar y luego tirar cuando lo nuevo aparecía.

Ah, todo había dado un giro tan sorprendente, que no salía de mi impacto todavía.

Ese día terminé deshecho.

Y no por eso solamente.

Porque tiempo después, Alice llegó con dos cosas que había hecho.

Ambos tuvimos un par de canciones. Ya saben, amigos y parejas se dedican canciones, o tienen "su canción".

Nosotros teníamos tres.

Una que ella me había dedicado luego de confesarse, que también me identificó a mí. ¿Por qué? Porque la letra describía la forma en que yo me sentía y la miraba a ella. _"Te he amado por cien años, te amaré por cien más."_

Otra que me dedicó antes, cual resultó ser un ícono definitivo entre nosotros. _"Si estás conmigo, entonces todo está bien"_

Y finalmente, otra que pactamos oficialmente como "nuestra canción", al encontrarnos en secreto. _"Cerca, lejos, donde sea que estés, aun estás aquí en mi corazón. Y mi corazón seguirá adelante, y adelante."_

Pueden reír ante esa última, es conocida como el infierno mismo y un tanto empalagoso… Pero aún era nuestra y lo describía todo a la perfección.

No pueden imaginar mi sorpresa, al observar que ella le había dedicado la primera de nuestras canciones a _él_, en un vídeo_._ Mi mundo siguió desmoronándose, y volví a sentir lo amargo en mis ojos. _"Era algo nuestro… ¿Cómo pudiste… cómo es que…?"_

Y lo segundo, me dedicaba un pequeño vídeo con una canción igual de conocida.

"No quise besarte, tú no quisiste enamorarte. Nunca quise lastimarte, nunca quisimos que esto significara tanto. Calla, calla, ahora…"

"_¿Acaso crees, que sirve de algo que me dediques esto? ¿Acaso crees que me vas a hacer mejor dedicándome y mostrándome estas cosas? Te quiero tanto, pero…. Lo estás empeorando aún más"_

Cada encuentro era peor. Cada vez me demostraba más cosas que dolían.

Era como si no dejara de apuñalarme con los hechos y sus acciones.

Pensé entonces que las cosas mejorarían con un par de meses más, pero no. Los días eran mis enemigos, refregando en mi cara que ya no era correspondido.

Me dio risa, incluso. En algún momento recordé que al principio era al revés. Antes ella estaba triste por pensar que no era correspondida a sus sentimientos.

Ahora quien era evitado de correspondencia era yo…

"_Perdóname…" _

Lo había arruinado todo.

Era mi culpa, porque fui un idiota que no supo cuidar a la persona que más… quería.

Ya no me animaba a decir algo más profundo.

Quería, claro que sí. Pero no podía, y eso era la frustración corriendo por mis venas.

De nuevo, entendí muchas cosas con la situación. Aprendí que debería hacer y lo que no si algo pasaba de nuevo.

Realmente aprendí muchísimo.

Por ejemplo. La gente que más cerca está de ti, no es totalmente un punto de confianza.

Aprendí lo que hacer y decir, y como ser más cauteloso.

Supe como estar preparado, por si acaso a cualquier cosa.

El vacío se agrandó conforme pasó el tiempo. Entendí las depresiones de gente, cosa que antes no entendía. Entendí lo que era estar hundido sin salida.

Lo había estado antes, repito, pero esto era extremo.

Aunque también, Alice fue una gran fuente de inspiración para mí. Esta situación igual lo fue.

"_Mi flor violeta, me has inspirado a crear un jardín en un lienzo para hablar de cada rosa. Sólo para recordar entonces que ninguna de ellas es tu persona."_

No quise hablar de mi situación con nadie. Por mucho, fue algo que encerré en mí mismo. Si debía pasar por esto, lo haría solo.

No quería ser cuestionado, ni nada por el estilo. No quería ser juzgado.

Y todos dirían lo mismo de todas formas.

No fue la excepción, el estar pensando en la última charla con Alice a la salida del instituto. Esa mañana no había querido ir. Como siempre, sin embargo, fui obligado a asistir.

Coloqué la sonrisa falsa que tanto había estado ausente en mi rostro, volviendo a la rutina de tiempos anteriores, y reí con todo el mundo como si la alegría fuera factor de mi presente.

En ese entonces, quería desgarrar mi garganta a sollozos y ser animado por alguien.

Pero seamos sinceros.

Ninguna de las personas allí era una amistad profunda y verdadera como para confiarles tal hecho.

A la salida de clases, al terminar la jornada aburrida de aprendizaje, me encontré con un amigo como era habitual.

Hicimos el recorrido a casa juntos, porque pasábamos por el parque los dos.

-Oye- Comencé.

-Dime-

-Si una relación termina, ¿crees que sea posible que comience después de un tiempo?-

-Pues no creo que sea imposible.- Me respondió.

Si había algo bueno sobre ese chico, era que tenía una mente sincera y abierta. Era mayor que yo. Aun así, era honesto conmigo.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Le miré de reojo en la caminata.

-Pues sí. El problema es que creo que cuando alguien te deja, debes olvidarle.-

-¿Y eso?-

-Bueno, si alguien te ha hecho sufrir, sería estúpido seguir tras esa persona.-

-¿Pero qué tal si sólo no quieres rendirte?-

-Aun así, Oz, creo que es un acto demasiado terco. Sufres en vano, gastarías tu tiempo.-

-Pero… pero si prometes esperar por esa persona, porque antes han sido amigos…-

-Entonces lo que quieres es recuperar la amistad, no la relación-

-Oh…- Ese era un muy buen punto. De hecho, me era más esperanzador el pensamiento- Puede que tengas razón…-

-¿Entonces quién te ha dejado?-

-¿Eh? ¿A mí?-

-Pues claro, estamos hablando de ti, ¿No?-

-Ah…- Miré a mis pies, sorprendido por mi obviedad. Ya estábamos a mitad del recorrido, por lo que me apresuré a pensar si contarle o no. Bueno, era de fiar, así que algo podría mencionarle al menos.- Pues… alguien-

-¿Es enserio? No sabía que estabas en una relación. Lamento saberlo- Mostró sorpresa, y pésame.

-Ah, fue por mi propia idiotez.-

-Bueno, sigue adelante. Ya encontrarás a alguien-

-Lo haré…- Sonreí ampliamente, levantando mi mirada para observar el verde paisaje.

"_Pero te voy a demostrar, y vas a sorprenderte"_

En ese momento, supe que ser paciente como siempre lo había sido sería mi mayor fuerte, y que ser terco era un punto crucial si quería recuperar a alguien de la manera que fuese.

Eso era todo.

Aunque no iba a negarlo; aun el dolor dentro de mí era insoportable.

Ya llegaba a ser un deseo el olvidarlo todo, incluso a ella.

-Bueno, Oz, nos veremos mañana.-

Así, estreché manos con mi amigo, quien me palmó en la espalda, y nos despedimos luego de bromear un poco más.

Cuando llegué a casa, todo estaba tan aburrido como siempre.

De hecho, odiaba llegar a ese condenado lugar.

Pero la buena noticia era que estaba solo. Ninguno de mis padres estaba allí.

Bueno, debo recalcar un aspecto de mi vida. Mis padres no viven juntos.

Yo vivo con mi madre, y mi padre vive una casa por medio. Si, lo sé, suena absurdo, pero desde que al fin se separaron las cosas han sido así. Eso no ha cortado con el infierno que vivo por ellos, pero al fin y al cabo lo he aprendido a soportar.

Son gente conflictiva. Y aunque estuvieran separados, ambos estaban en negación a que yo saliera con Alice… Bueno, recuerdos son recuerdos.

Dejé mis cosas en mi habitación, limpié un poco la casa porque tantas mascotas que hay allí hacen un verdadero y asqueroso desastre…

Comí algo, algo insignificante para matar apenas el hambre, y fui derecho a mi cuarto al sentir la inspiración golpearme.

Era momento de usar a mi viejo amigo, el piano.

"_-Voy a dedicarte una melodía de piano algún día- Te dije._

_-Esperaré ansiosa por ello- Respondiste"_

Tomé una libreta vieja, fiel compañera mía, y la dejé al lado del viejo instrumento.

Era hora de crear una nueva melodía.

Toqué algunas notas en la octava central, suspirando un poco al escuchar aquellas sufridas notas. Si, el piano estaba desafinado. Aunque realmente llegó a causarme gracia, porque su estado era equivalente al mío. Siempre había sido así. Por algún motivo, el estado de afinación de aquel instrumento era casual a mi verdadero estado emocional.

Casualidades divertidas y sorprendentes de la vida.

Suspiré con una sonrisa, antes de continuar tocando de todos modos. Poco a poco, y sin apuros, logré sacar una melodía definida que desencadenaría en una canción.

Anoté la letra conforme se creaba en mi mente en aquella hoja que me enfrentaba. Era algo larga, pero simple al mismo tiempo y sólo perfecta para mí. Era un descargue emocional necesario.

Era un anuncio para un futuro.

Me llevó un buen tiempo en lo que repasé la melodía con la letra en mi cabeza, pero la completé y me quedé contento y satisfecho con ello.

Realmente había quedado bien a mi parecer.

Y como no habría podido ser de otra forma, era una canción o melodía dedicada a ella.

"_Yo también te quiero, Alice"_

Condenado estaba, encadenado a los recuerdos.

Cielos, sólo habían pasado dos meses… Dos condenados meses y aun me esperaba mucho más por lamentar.

Pero estaba bien. No soy fácil de vencer.

No.

Ni siquiera por ella misma.

¿Recuerdan que antes les mencioné nuestras tres canciones?

Y una es de esta película famosa.

Nuestra canción… "Y estás aquí en mi corazón y… Mi corazón seguirá adelante y adelante…"

"_My heart will go on and on"_

No tuve mejor idea que tocar esa canción en el piano. Grave, grave error.

Mientras más pasaba de la introducción al verso, tecleando mi instrumento, más sentía mis ojos verdes aguarse sin cura.

Y lo peor llegó al venir el estribillo.

Toqué aquellas notas al compás más tranquilo que pude soportar. Pero sonó dramático, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre las teclas del piano a medida que mis dedos continuaban con la melodía.

No lo soporté, y como no quería hacerlo, definí mi llanto con sollozos.

-No seas idiota….- Me susurré a mí mismo, regañándome por comenzar a llorar.

Y terminé la melodía, abrazándome a mí mismo, dejando mi cabeza caer sobre el teclado que definía al instrumento.

"_¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?"_

No, debía controlar mi mente y mis sentimientos.

Pero no podía, y por eso fruncí el ceño. Sentí la nariz húmeda de uno de mis perros contra mi mano izquierda.

Estaba perdido…

Y yo mismo me lo había buscado.

"_¿Dónde estaba yo cuando me necesitabas?"_


End file.
